Marauders - Back in Time, Time is Back - Book 1
by HyperFire16
Summary: The marauders are lazing around one morning and discover a mysterious book that's from the future. Sirius decides to be stupid and put it on his head. They end up in 1993, and things are getting weird. Lily/James Co-written with James Potter2833 (Ichigo Briefs)
1. Mysterious Sirius is Smart for once - SB

**Chapter I – The Mysterious Sirius is smart for once (title written by Sirius Black)**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts and the marauders were up to their usual arguing and planning plots to prank Snivellus. As always, the three boys, James, Sirius and Remus were awake early in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius yawned loudly turning into dog form, then spotting James out the corner of his eye. "Does Padfoot want chocolate?" Sirius wagged his tag in excitement. "Are you sure that's not from my stash" Remus said looking up from his book, crossing his legs. "How dare you why would I?" James said sounding offended. Padfoot looks at Remus, sticking his tongue out, enjoying the piece of chocolate, making it look more delicious with the way he was eating it to make Remus jealous.

"Ha ha," James snickered with Sirius laughing his head off.

SMACK! A book landed on Padfoot's head.

"Who put that there!?" Sirius yelled.

"Huh, wait, Padfoot, let me see that book." Moony said curiously, putting his other book down. "Hrrrrrrwrrrwrrr" Padfoot growled, picking up the book in his mouth and running off while wagging his tail at James.

"Hey, Pads, can I see that book?" James asked watching Sirius going around and around in circles.

"Ok" Sirius replied turning back into human form, handing the book to James.

James scrolled his finger across the title making sure he read it correctly.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone?" James said, confused.

"That's quite a stupid title for a book, we can think of a much better name can't we James? And who would write a book about a stone?" Sirius said beginning thinking. James passes the book to Remus to investigate.

"It is pretty stupid. But I wonder if he's a distant relation of mine" James said curiously.

"You mean you and Lily have a ….."

"Shut your mouth Padfoot!".

"The Philosophers Stone creates the elixir of life and turns metal into gold. I'd say that's an interesting book topic. When was this book published" Remus explained. Padfoot shrugs his shoulders sneakily taking another piece of chocolate out of James' pocket of his robe. "

1997?" James replied.

"Huh, I guess this kid could be yours and Lily's, Prongs" Remus said closing the book and standing up. "You wouldn't stand a chance with Lily" Padfoot said grinning while laughing. While the boys were talking Lily overheard Sirius, walking into the boys common room, slapping Sirius across the face. "Owww" he whined.

"what were you guys talking about anyway?" She questioned the group "Huh, what's this" she said picking up the book, "did Remus write this as a prank or something" she said smirking at James.

"Wait there's a note attached to it! It says, 'Dear Remus, James, Sirius and Lily. This book could save quite a few lives. There are seven in total, one for each year at Hogwarts. Use them wisely. HJP'" James said, reading out the note. "Well then shall we read it?" she stated "isn't that Remus's job?" Sirius said

"James do you have any idea who Harry is?" she asked,

"Your" James covered Sirius's mouth, but Sirius continued talking, "…. Child" Sirius said busting out laughing.

"Yes, we should read it" Remus replied.

"The book was published in 1997, so probably not" James said.

"What!"

"I'm not lying" James said as he showed Lily the date of publish.

"Also Sirius he couldn't be our child, I swear I would never go out with him if it was out of him and a giant squid!" Lily argued.

"Haven't you already said that to me before, Lily?"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Sirius chanted enthusiastically.

"SIRIUS, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! Ehhh" she said.

"Shut up Pads! Lil's made it perfectly clear she won't go out with me"

"Can we just read the book now?" Moony complained.

"Says you, who wants it to actually happen, James!"

"Enough! Can you two stop arguing like 5-year olds for one second? Let's just read the book!" Moony complained.

Lily looks at Remus, "I guess your right"

""**Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived"**" he began.

"What sort of name is that?" Sirius questioned the author's opinion.

"Don't all boys live?" James enquired.

"All except you," Lily laughed.

""**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were very normal, thank you very much.**"" "

Dursley?" Sirius said confused knowing he had heard of the name before.

""**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**""

"But that's boring..."

""**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**""

"Can we just go annoy Snivellus" Sirius whined, becoming bored with the story.

"Sirius!" Lily said arguing the point.

"We're reading about my son, Padfoot!" James replied wanting to listen to the story.

"Yours and Lil-"

"PADFOOT!" James yelled, blushing.

"Can I read yet?" Moony questioned, as he was tired of listening to them arguing.

"Go on then"

""**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good- for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**"" Moony read aloud.

"I think that's my sisters fiancé's name…." Lily realized, listening to the story.

"That means-" James began.

"In your dreams potter!"

"**"****When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"Gee, these people sound delightful," Remus said, interrupting himself.

"**"****None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.****""**

"Good lord, he sounds just like Malfoy" James announced.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, anyway can we just read the book?" Moony complained once more. Sirius snored like a pig, "Sirius wake up I have pie" James yelled.

"Who, what, when, where, let's not ask why."

James hands Sirius a Cream Pie.

Sirius throws the pie straight at Remus's face and laughing his head off.

"Boys!" Lily yelled.

"Why am I even friends with them?" Remus said.

"Why do I even hang out with you idiots" Lily continued the topic.

"I've been asking myself that question every day, anyway I'm gonna keep reading now. "**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light."**"

"Mini?" Sirius said taking the clues of the story.

"Do you guys still seriously call the professor that?" Lily complained. The boys snickered at the pun. James gasped "Minnie knows that it's a sign of respect!"

Lily laughs "huh?" she turns around to see the professor behind them. "Hello Professor" Lily said.

Sirius whispered, "Hide the book."

"what are you four doing?" McGonagall asked the group. "Hey Mini" Sirius greeted her, "What's up?" "Just making sure no one is up to any mischief" she explained.

"Okay," Lily replied.

"Behave you hear me" she said walking off.

"And she's gone," Sirius announced.

"Back to the story" James insisted.

Being stupid Sirius took the book out of Remus's hand, placing it on his head.


	2. Its a story about time travel now - RL

**Chapter II – It's a story about time travel now (written by Remus Lupin, professionally)**

Without warning Sirius disappeared. Dropping the book.

"Oh god, James," Lily exclaimed.

James picked up the book, placed it on his head and disappeared as well.

"What idiots," Lily muttered before doing the same.

"Fine," Remus said as he disappeared out of sight.

1993 Hallway of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry –

"Where are we?" Sirius questioned James, standing in wonder of what had just happened.

"It looks like the Gryffindor common room, but different. That chair wasn't there before," James remarked.

"That's because it's a chair, James, wait I hear voices."

Harry was walking around with Hermione and Ron under his invisibility cloak using the Marauders map. He muttered to himself, 'Why on earth is my father, mother, Sirius bloody Black and another Prof. Lupin doing on the map"' "How would he have the map" Sirius Whispered. Remus took their copy of the map out of his pocket opening it up "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he whispered "Harry Potter?".

"Huh?" Harry said noticing a weird symbol on the map "that must mean there's another map". 'I need to go show ' he muttered to himself heading towards 's office. "Harry, whats up? You look troubled" said noticing Harry, Hermione and Ron walking in. "Well i.." Harry said showing Lupin the map.

"I don't remember this happening before, lets go confront these people" said aloud following the map to the strange people with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hearing footsteps the Marauders and Lily hid trying to be concealed and out of sight. Prof. Lupin walked into the Gryffindor common room, ready to find the "imposters". He heard a younger voice spoken as a whisper, "Bloody hell, hide!"

"I know you're here, James," Prof. Lupin said, walking around the common room trying to spot him and his friends. Sirius popped his head out from under one of the dorm beds. "You," said, surprised. "Me?" Sirius said a bit confused, "or them?" Sirius said pointing at all the others hiding under the bed with him. "What are you guys doing here, you're supposed to be in the past!"

"Mum? Dad? You look a bit young," Harry joked, noticing Lily and James.

"Bloody hell" Ron swore.

"Ron language!" Hermione complained.

"Harry?" Sirius said confused.

"Yeah that's my name, I think it is anyway."

James cracked his head off laughing, "He's got your sass, Lilypad!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Remus whispered to Lily, "call him Jamsiepoo."

"OI!" James yelled overhearing him.

Laughing, Harry asked "so you're my parents?"

"I guess so" James said.

"Probably. I'm not quite sure, Harry."

"Well I never, is there even pie in this world?" Sirius gasped dramatically. James chucked a pie at Sirius. "Where'd you get that from?" Sirius asked, growling. "Why are you growling your not a dog Sirius" Harry said, all the Marauders snickering as well as who half snickered but kept a straight face. "What are you guys laughing about" Lily asked the group. "None of your business, Lilikins" James said still snickering, "don't call be that!". "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said, "I have absolutely no idea, can you please explain" Harry continued.

then went into his thinking world also known as a big brain moment, "Well, it seems that Lily, Prongs, Black and myself came from the past" he explained as Fred and George were walking into the common room, the twins noticing James and ignoring the rest of them.

"Prongs?" George said

"We're not worthy!" Fred praised, with the two bowing.

"Hey what about me?" Sirius envied.

"Are you-" George started.

"-One of the Marauders?" Fred continued.

"Of course I am, you idiots!" Sirius snickered.

"Well which one-" George began.

"-Are you?" Fred finished.

"Padfoot! Pad! Foot!" Sirius yelled, pissed off.

The twins bowed, "Forgive us, Padfoot!" they say in sync then the two walk off.

"There's absolutely no need for this-" Lily said, "oh wait they're gone."

"How did you get here anyway? Did you guys use a time-turner?" Hermione asked, with that Sirius took the book out of Remus's hand and placed it on his head.

*Poof*

"How? That's not possible!" Hermione said to the remaining marauders.

-1975-

"What the-" said McGonagall noticing Sirius, appear then disappear.

-Back in 1993-

"And he's back." Lily said while Hermione kept going on about how impossible it all seemed, with Sirius eating a pie he had took from the 1975 common room.

"HEY!" Sirius then growled as Ron took his pie out of his hands eating it.

"But you're not a dog?" Ron asked confusedly.

Sirius snickered.

"Don't mind them, they always think they're animals, especially Padfoot," Lily explained.

"Of course he does, he is practically a dog," James said snickering, "Of course by dog you mean bitch."


	3. What the hell is going on here? - HP

**Chapter III – not sure what this is truly about anyway**

"James! there're younger witches and wizards around" Lily exclaimed quite loudly. Harry muttered curiously "How are you guys here and there must be a reason if you think about it, you wouldn't just come here without reason".

"Time travel, I believe young Harry. Also, I think we are reading about our future….." James explained, taking the book out of his hands, "your future? Let me see that book".

"It's about Harry, James" said opening up the book. Sirius still stares at Ron eating his pie, James handing some Chocolate out of his pocket, Sirius happily eating it. "Good dog!" James snickered.

"Where is your friend peter anyway, wouldn't you have been hanging out with him as well at the time?" Lily exclaimed, "he was at his grandmother's funeral for the third time, I think" replied.

"The third time, don't people only have two Grandmothers?" Ron said curiously. Ginny walking past overheard Ron and spoke, " Good to see you actually use that brain of yours for once, brother of mine".

"Well then, haven't you looked at that book for a while, eh older Remus?" Sirius said, "Sirius, you coming in to the future caused an alternate timeline. I don't remember meeting my older self at all, yet I'm meeting my younger self" he explained.

"Then why am I so important?" he questioned. "You're the one who asked this imbecilic question!". Sirius growled while muttering to James, "it's definitely older Remus", James offering Sirius pie from his magical pocket as a bribe to keep quiet.

"Well then smarty pants u done reading it yet?" Sirius teased. "Let's just read" said completely ignoring Sirius. "Haven't you done that while you have been standing there with the book open!". facepalms, "I meant out loud Sirius".

Opening the book to a random page began reading, "**Christmas was coming, One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban."**

Harry and Ron snickering. Ron whispering to Harry, "Fred and George threw snowballs at Voldemort? That's bloody brilliant!".

"Who's this Quirrell person anyway? Weird name if u ask me" Sirius asked. "Well he was our defend


	4. Old Snivellous, at it again - SB

**Chapter IV – Old Snivellous, at it again; originally written by SB**

"oh ok" Sirius said unsure what to honestly think. "Wait, Quirrell? Isn't he that Ravenclaw bloke in our year who is scared of his own shadow? Remus said.

"Well it could be..." Harry spoke. "Who else is in your year?" Ron asked Lily, "There's Gilderoy Lockhart, Frank Longbottom, Alice Fortescue, Severus". "Snivellous Lily get it right" Sirius interrupted Lily, soon noticing a Snape look alike walk towards them.

"Wait is that old man Snivellous" Sirius laughed his head off, "His hair looks the same as usual". "Lupin! What's going on? Why are there... smaller versions of you, your gang and lily?" said quite sternly. Sirius muttering, "I don't even get how he got this job" then noticing glare directly at him. "Black, you are aware I'm currently older than you? I can give you detention now." He spoke.

"Maybe we can get older then u OLD SNIVELLOUS GO GET A PROPER PAIR OF ROBES ON OR YOU'LL CATCH A COLD" Sirius teased, laughing his head off.

"Sirius!" Lily said motioning to shut up. "how was your dress up day anyway?" Sirius continued. "I know it was you, Black!". "it was James, Snivellous".

"can I ask something though?" Sirius actually said as if he actually wanted to make an actual conversation. "fine". "why is everyone staring at me and muttering about Azkaban?".

soon explains everything about Sirius's older self. "you got to be kidding me! I would never!", "Sirius would rather die then betray me!" James argued.

"a bit over imaginative, but still" Sirius said quite seriously, Lily then glaring at .

"It must have been Peter! He's more likely the type to do that!" James continued. "It is hard to said but it could be true" Lily said.

"so why are we here anyway? Do we just hang out in this world or something casually?".

"It must be to read!" James actually said being smart. "OMG a marauder wanted to read for once that ISN'T REMUS!" Lily spoke quite loudly. "HEY! I read sometimes!". Sirius laughs, "sometimes".

"Hey Moony what chapter did you start reading from before Snivellous interrupted rudely?" James asked Remus. "Chapter 12?". Sirius whinned, "are we still just going to stand here?".

"Read from where we left off, moony" James said. soon began reading once again, "Rems**: The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.** **No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"I guess Snivellous really is a terrible Prof" Sirius teased.

"He's a great bloody git" Ron spoke, Lily slapping her left hand on her head, "Enough you two but I kinda agree he wouldn't be a good professor" Lily said.

"Harry, do you play quidditch?" James questioned his so called 'son'. "yeah?". "What position do you play?". "Seeker why?", Sirius butted in, "Boooooooooooooooo that's the position my brother plays". "I'm a keeper and the twins are beaters" Ron said. Ginny walked back past the group, "what about me you git" she said.

"What about you?" Ron said sternly. Sirius snickering. "Ginny plays chaser" Hermione butted in, while reading her book.

"Woo! Chasers unite!" James announced.

"What are you three doing here?" said strictly. "Absolutely no idea, Snivellous" Black Teased.

"Black, while you are here, I am a teacher. You will address me with RESPECT, if u even know what that" quite loudly.

"Yes "

"Of course, sir" James joins in snickering with Padfoot.

"Anyway, ?" Lily enquired. "Yes?" "Do we have to stay in this current time place?" she continued.

"I believe so"

"Well then, so do we have to join our house like normal, average students here? And classes….." Sirius asked. "We'd have to ask Dumbledore". Sirius moaned, dreading the thought of doing even more work.


	5. Quick reminder!

Hey guys, sorry i haven't been able to write. I have been busy with school starting back up after the holidays. Fear not *bursts through the door* for I am here writing as we speak.


	6. New beginning - RL

**Chapter V – Dumbldoor JS**

"So where is he at the moment? His office?" Lily spoke looking around unsure what to honestly think about this situation.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," James said, checking the map he received from the Weasley twins.

"What is the- what is that?"

In sync the marauders reply, "It's the marauders map"

"Lets go"  
"Alright professor"

The group walked together to Albus Dumbdores office, Professor Lupin knocked on his door. It opened widely. "Ah, Remus, to what do I owe this pleasure?  
"Well Albus, we have a time travelling mishap in our hands"  
"How so? It does seem you have a few allies with you at this time"

"You want to ask if you can all stay for the year? Of course u can!" He continued as his eyes twinkled in the light.

Sirius moans, "does that involve doing work if so…"

James buts in, "Padfoot, you don't do work normally anyway"

"I do my work!"

"When?" Remus cuts in

Professor Lupin continues speaking to Albus while the three were mucking around talking about them, "Si- Albus, what will happen to our world? We've already changed their future"

"Well it's an alternate timeline?"

Remus says, interrupting them, " Ever heard of the many worlds theory?"

"Oh, yes! The timeline splits with every choice you make!" exchaimed Lily who was until this point being practically ignored.

Sirius and James eventually stopped arguing, "isn't that a bit of a children's fantasy?"

"It's extremely true now. I personally have no recollection of any of this, even though my past self is here."

"Yeah i guess, what do we do now?" Sirius speaks, with that two seconds later Dumbldore with the turn of his wand. The macarena began to play, himself beginning to dance, James joining in as well as Sirius.

Lily, Remus and Professor Lupin step out of the office and close the door behind them carefully. Two seconds later the silence was interrupted by Sirius yelling out, himself slamming open the door and closing it behind him hiding behind Lily.

"They have ruined the macarena!"  
"Well you ruined it in first year, pads" Remus spoke

Sirius stood there looking around noticing a shady figure approaching them in all black.

"Demetor!"

"Wait where?"

James overheard sirius yell out and opened the door to see him

"This better not be a joke Pads" Sirius pointed over towards the figure, james screamed quite girly.

"I don't think that's a dementor" Professor spoke "plus its too short for a dementor" Remus butted in

"Yeah sirius"

Malfoy walked past the ground his robe pulled up on his head, he hadn't long pranked Harry when he found him walking towards class.

Professor Lupin noticed Malfoy walking past, " thats 10 points from Slytherin"

"Tch-"

Soon after Lupin had handed the group each, a timetable showing their classes.  
"And who are they?" Draco was still there watching the group.  
Sirius seems pissed, "Are you serious?"

"No you are" James chuckled

"They are transfer students, now get a move on or its detention"  
"No we aren't-" James covered Sirius's mouth before he had finished speaking."Yes, we are".  
Still, Dumbledore was in his office dancing, but he had remembered to inform all teachers of the group's mysterious arrival. Remus still had the book with him which he kept on him in a small shoulder bag.


End file.
